Are You Happy Now?
by LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: Take a peek into Prince Jonathan’s mind in WWRLAM, just after proposing to the Lioness… Based on Are You Happy Now? By Michelle Branch


**"Are You Happy Now?"**

Disclaimer thingy: I OWN MERRIC! MUAHAHAHAHA! water comes out of nowhere -_shiver_- I don't own any of Tortall or the characters -_sniffle_- - they belong to Almighty Tammy. The plot isn't even mine!

This was originally a songfic, but the Admin here deleted it… It's basically the same as before but minus the lyrics.

Summary: Take a peek into Prince Jonathan's mind in WWRLAM, just after proposing to the Lioness… (Based on Are You Happy Now? By Michelle Branch)

A/N: I know, I know, yet another songfic (it's only my second!) and Alanna/Jon again even though I'm more of an Alanna/George girl. Well, enjoy and let me know what you think ) WWRLAM is my least favourite Tammy book so this may end up sounding a bit weird…

* * *

"Find yourself someone more feminine, Jonathan of Conté!" Alanna hurled herself out of the tent.

The prince's face was white with rage. His eyes flashed in anger as tension seeped into the creases denting his usually smooth forehead. Taking deep breaths, Jon tried to regain his usual composure. Striding out of the tent he called Sir Myles who politely excused himself from the conversation that he had been having with Halief Seif.

A few words of farewell were exchanged between the Headman, the shaggy knight and the Voice.

Jonathan kicked Darkness into a gallop, though he couldn't bring himself to enjoy the rare breeze that wafted through his hair or the swirls of golden sand that whipped his cheeks. He blamed the stinging sensation in the corner of his eyes on small sand particles caught in the thick desert air.

'This is too ridiculous for words!' he thought furiously to himself

Sir Myles let his mount trot steadily through the sand. The prince knew where to find him if he was needed. Though the younger man tried to mask his hurt and rage; Myles had noticed the sudden frost that encased all of the words that escaped from behind those pursed lips, clamped so tightly that only the Gods could have prised them apart.

Jonathan ran his hand through hair that flickered in and out of his vision, trying to calm his frizzling nerves.

Alanna's answer had seemed clear enough – the Lioness had given the prince no reason whatsoever to doubt her answer to marriage. Her reaction when Jon came to the Bloody Hawk made it seem obvious. So, she had asked for more time, but Jon had just assumed that this was an act of maidenly shyness (though it was an odd time to start such antics). Alanna had given him no cause to think otherwise.

But to go to the point to actually **_refuse_**?

And the heir of the throne knew just how stubborn his former squire could be… no, Alanna would not take back her cruel words, just as Jonathan wouldn't swallow his – neither would apologise as they both had a considerable amount of pride.

No, this was not a small quarrel that would only take a day or so to resolve…

Jon clenched his fists.

He just couldn't understand it! What had happened! The impression that he was given had been crystal clear! After the past few years, he had thought it was obvious – Alanna loved Jon. She had even told him so, even if it had been extremely hard for the Lioness to accept the truth.

It was their fate.

It was supposed to be their fate.

It was _going_ to be their fate until today...

Well, if the Gods didn't wish it to be, Jonathan certainly wouldn't defy them.

In fact, he decided, he didn't care. The part of him that had cared for Alanna turned into an immovable lump of ice.

'I don't care.' Thought the prince; throwing the vast golden veil that flowed beneath Darkness's hooves a filthy look.

But even as he thought those words, the hard ice began to slip away as the edges thawed._  
_

Jonathan reflected on the 'conversation' that he and the famed Lioness had had, replaying it in his mind. He even remembered the sour question that had pounded inside his head as ferociously his own heart had when Alanna had stormed out of the tent.

For all Jonathan knew, she was!

'I mean, if marrying me was going to upset her, **_not_** being married to me should keep her happy.'

But even as the thought crossed his mind, he saw Alanna's face flash into his vision. Her own eyes had looked as though they were only a few seconds short of brimming with tears.

'Is that so?' enquired a nasty, priggish side of him that always managed to surface when encountering issues concerning his Lioness.

No. Wait. Not HIS Lioness. _The_ Lioness.

And then there was George. Jonathan knew that his form of attack had been unfair, but the words had just tumbled out of his mouth! He had long ago noticed the way that the thief looked at her, and had bristled inside. For the sake of both of his very best friends, he had decided to remain silent.

Well, Alanna could have George. Jon would go back to court. There, he would be appreciated. Any of the Lades at court would have killed to have the opportunity to wed Jonathan of Conté, heir to the Tortallan throne. They would be honoured beyond words if the prince had ventured half-way across the country just to see them.

'But they don't even know _Jon_ – they just know the crown prince.' whispered Alanna's voice. It echoed through the silence, deafening him with the truth.

'Who cares!' thought Jon rebelliously. 'At least the ladies at court are **_women_**. Unlike someone.'

'While she's off being the Woman Who Rides Like A Man, I'm going home. I don't need her.'

In fact, know that he came to think about it, he was glad to be rid of her. His former fiery-haired, fiery-tempered squire could be quite a nuisance once she put her mind to it.

This was not the way the prince had wanted things to turn out, but things were now out of his control.

Even when Alanna was a page she continually tried to run away from herself – once Jon had found out about his best friend, (the dishonourable) George had informed him of the distraught cries of "I didn't ask to be a girl!" and It's not fair!" Even now, the Lioness was running; running from marriage, running from commitment, running from responsibility. Running from her love for the county's prince._  
_

"I think I'm well out of a potential disaster!" The more Jon thought about it, the truer it seemed! For a moment back in the tent, Alanna had looked as though she would like nothing better than to slap him! She had actually longed to slap the prince! **_Him!_** It was unacceptable!

No one at court would dare think such things, let alone almost carry them out! He pondered for a moment more before declaring to himself, 'That's it! No more waiting around for theWoman Who Rides Like A Man.'

Tightening his grip on Darkness' reign, Sir Jonathan of Conté surged forewords through air that stifled breathing.

_Are you happy now?  
_

Sir Myles of Olau sighed at the antics of the prince and his daughter. Both stubborn, strong willed and proud. Both brave courageous and chivalrous. So alike. As he had advised Alanna, a no can always be changed into a yes – they were wise words… His only wish was that his two students could end their relationship on good terms. Even so, this was bound to be a very, **VERY** long ride…

* * *

A/N: People wanted another Jon fic, so here we go. I may do another one depending on reviews hinthintnudgenudge and how much time I get. Reviews cheesecake! yummy!

And, thank you everyone who reviewed this previously! Hopefully, I'll get another fic in Jon's POV up soon-ish...

Now… I'm going to get back to plotting against evil teachers who give coursework!


End file.
